Camp Half-Blood Newbie
by Daydream0211
Summary: There is a newbie at Camp Half-Blood and she struggles to adapt to the new and strange environment she is brought into, but she has an important part to play in the Fates plan. (I suck at summaries)
1. chapter 1

t,OKAY, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME SO IT WILL MOST LIKELY BE A TERRIBLE STORY! But I tried my best so yeah ;p...

 **(Angie's POV)**

It's summer! (sarcastically) Woo-hoo. I have to go to a place called Camp Half-Blood. Like seriously what kind of name is that? My mom was like: "Okay pack your bags, you're going to go to a summer-long camp." The only good part is my best friend's going to be there also. She says it's a good camp, but we'll see.

"Okay we're here," said my mom pulling me out of my thoughts, "have a great time."

"WAIT you're not going to help me get settled!" I shouted.

"Sorry I can't!" she replied.

"Why can't you! You take me to this camp suddenly, and you can't even help me get settled!"

She started the car and looked over her shoulder and said, "You'll find out why," she replied and drove away.

What. Just. Happened. Great, I'll have to figure out this camp by myself. "Angie! Angie!" I looked up and I saw my best friend Jewel coming towards me. "I can help you get settled." Well, I guess I won't be wandering around looking for my cabin.

"Thanks," I said. She nodded and we walked into camp.

 **(Once I found my cabin)**

I was told which bunk was mine and I set it up. All the cabins are named after gods, I know a lot of camps have themes, but Greek God's, really? What's up with this camp? There are so many questions floating around my head, like: Why couldn't my mom help me get settled? Also, she said she couldn't, what does that even mean? Why did my mom- with no warning- ship me off to this camp? And why the god theme? What I know about this situation: I will eventually move out of this cabin after I've been "claimed"-whatever that's supposed to mean. Also, supposedly everyone has a "godly parent"- yeah right, but I heard someone talking about it. Last thing: Jewel has two half-brothers in the Poseidon cabin,- where she stays- only three people stay there Percy Jackson, Tyson, and Jewel.

 **(The next day)**

I was eating and I figured out they have actual archery, sword fighting, and no pool! What kind of camp has no pool! At least they have a lake. Also, they have capture the flag, but with weapons, the cups and plates refill themselves, and before we eat we sacrifice some of it to the gods. What Kind Of Camp Is This?!

Once I finished breakfast I headed over to archery; this is my first time doing archery, so I'm probably going to suck...

 **(After archery)**

So I was right, I completely and totally sucked.

I only got like five arrows on the actual target. I feel really bad for that tree. It was practically destroyed, I'm surprised they didn't ban me from archery, but they said that some other beginners did worse. With some luck, I will get better.

I went to the dining pavilion for lunch, I had spaghetti, and for desert purple dyed chocolate chip cookies. Don't judge me, my mom and I do this thing where we dye most of our food purple.

I decided to go visit Jewel at her cabin. "Hey Ang. I want you to meet my half-brother Percy," said Jewel.

"Hey," greeted Percy.

"Hi" I replied, and then turned to face Jewel, and asked, "Why didn't you ever tell me you had two half-brothers?"

A minute passed before anyone said anything. "Well... that's a long story that I don't want to get into right now," she said breaking the silence.

"Also, why don't they allow tech here?" I asked.

"Um, because we don't want that to signal things to track us down," she answered.

"What do you mean by things?" I asked.

"Well there's still alot of things you need to learn," she replied.

"Well it doesn't seem like I'm going to be learning them anytime soon, so could you please explain," I said getting a bit upset.

She hesitated and then started answering some of my questions, "Everyone is confused at first, and in some cases, they think the person telling them is crazy or insane, you will probably think I'm crazy, and you probably won't believe me," she started.

"Please keep going I need some answers." I pleaded. She continued and explained everything about the Greek Gods, us being half god- giving us powers and half mortal. She explained how evil beings want some sort of destruction; how the gods sometimes need our help, so we train for when the time comes, and that most of the mythology gods are real. "Wow you're right that is hard to believe. Why exactly should I?" I asked.

"Well, because of our godly parent we inherit some of their powers, me being a kid of Posiden gives me the ability to control water among other things," she walked closer to the nearest source of water.

"Care to show me?" I asked. She was already one step ahead of me-she started juggling the water then letting it fall onto Percy's head. I giggled, and Percy glared at his sister. "Wow that's amazing, so when I get "claimed" does that mean my godly parent is claiming me?" I asked.

"You catch on fast, but yes you're right," answered Percy. I guess this summer wasn't going to be so bad after all. I had a little free time before sword fighting so I decided to explore; as I was walking around I started to realize that I have seen this camp somewhere like in my dreams or something, how strange.

I came across a strawberry field which is strange to find at a camp, but the weirdest part was that men with donkey legs- or are those goat legs-( I think they are called satyrs) were chasing girls that would turn into trees causing the satyrs to bump their head. I was so distracted that I didn't notice someone coming up behind me until she was standing right by me. I somehow knew who she was, probably from my dreams. "Hi, Piper," I was starting to get weirded out by my knowledge of the camp.

"How did you know my name?" she asked suprised.

"I think I had dreams about this camp so I know a little bit about it; which is really weird."

Piper looked at me with a confused look on her face. "Huh, that's definitely different. Well, I was going to introduce myself, so if you ever needed someone to go to you would know you could come to me, but since you already know my name there is no need. Oh, I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude or anything, but I should probably get back to my boyfriend Jason before he starts to worry or freak out," she said apologetically.

I smirked a little. "It's okay."

 **(AN: A reader just told me that they sometimes have a hard time finding the place they left off because of the fact that I don't/didn't-depending on the time-know how to make chapters, so its really long if you had or had this problem I am sorry and decided to try my best to make it easier by putting in notes to have some sort of indication of where you are-lets call them bookmarks-and if they are useless or affecting you negatively in any way please tell me so I can fix it. sorry for the interruption)**

After she left a couple minutes later I heard the clopping of hooves; I turned around and saw Chiron without his wheelchair in his true form. "Piper told me you had dreams about the camp," Chiron said.

"Well, news sure spreads fast around here."

He chuckled a bit at that, "Do you think you can tell me more about these dreams?" he asked.

"There's not much to tell, I didn't know about them myself until a little while ago, and then I started to remember them," I stated. Chiron had a look of curiosity on his face.

"Chiron!" We turned and saw Leo running up to us, he saw me and then asked Chiron: "So is this the new girl?" Chiron nodded. Leo waved and then turned back to Chiron, "So I was wanting to tell you something..." They walked away, so I didn't hear the rest of the conversation.

 _ **Bookmark: Angie travels back to her cabin**_

I went back to the cabin, and took out my sketchbook and started to draw the Argo 2 and the seven. My hair fell into my face, which I had to blow out of my face, but I didn't bother moving it because I was too focused on my drawing. All of a sudden a voice said: "How did you know about that, aren't you new?" he asked.

I jumped a little, startled, "I guess I had a dream about it, and yes I am new," I answered.

"You are really good at drawing," he said impressed.

"Thanks for being nice, but I am terrible at remembering or imagining images, and it's not that good," I said.

"Yes, it really is. Oh, I haven't properly introduced myself, my name is Jacob."

I finally looked up- he stared for a few seconds- and I introduced myself, "My name is Angie," I said.

The bell rang for dinner and we all went to the dining pavilion, Jacob sat next to me, and he saw my purple food, "What's with the purple food?" he asked.

"Its a thing me and my mom do where most of our food is dyed purple," I answered. He had pizza, and I had paleo garlic nuggets with purple french fries. Jacob snuck a nugget away, but I saw him out of the corner of my eye I slapped him on the hand, but I was too late, he already had it in his mouth.

"Yum these are good what are they?" he asked.

"They are paleo garlic chicken nuggets; I am a huge fan of garlic," I answered a bit angrily.

"Me too, I love garlic." He tried reaching for another one, but I caught him this time and slapped him on the hand. "Ouch that hurt!" he complained.

"Oh you know it didn't I barely hit you."

He shrugged, "It was worth a shot though." I finished up my food.

 **(The next day)**

Today is my third day here, and it's not so bad, I again woke up earlier than everybody, I got ready, and by the time I was done the others just started to wake up. Once everyone was ready about three minutes later the bell rang for breakfast, and we all headed to the dining pavilion, and again Jacob sat next to me. "We have the same food except the fact that your's is purple." We both had pancakes, and he quickly finished his whereas I only ate half. "Are you going to finish that?" he asked.

I pulled it away and made a face. "Mine." We both laughed, and I scooted the plate closer to him, but when he tried to grab them I scooted it away, and repeated that, but when I tried to do it a third time he all of a sudden lunged for them and grabbed them. I stared back and forth from where my pancakes were before to where he had them now. "Wha- but- what- wha- what- huh- my, my, my p-pancakes." I stuttered.

We both laughed, "So what do you have next?" he asked.

"I have free time so I was planning on doing art. You?" I asked.

"Well I wasn't planning anything, so is it okay if I tag along?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I answered, he nodded.

I was making a little clay figure of my dog, and Jacob he was making...well...umm..."Okay, I am doing terrible!" he shouted, upset.

"Hey, it's not that bad," I said trying to be as comforting as possible.

He stared at me with a look like do_you_really_think_I'm_that_stupid? "Says the girl whose sculpture looks like an actual dog and mine a clump!" he said.

"True," I admitted. Then I basically fell down with laughter because his face was hilarious.

"I have swords next. You?" I asked.

"I have archery," he replied. I nodded and we parted ways, I had to have a sword forged for me because none of them quite fit so I didn't get to do the swords, but finally, it was finished, and it felt perfect in my hands, I started to practice, and I have to say I did pretty well. Yesterday I got all of the arrows on the target, and more than half in the middle, so I'm making a lot of progress.

After I finished lunch I went for a jog in the woods. Then a voice startled me, and I almost tripped, "You run fast," said Jacob.

"I might run fast, but not long, and you have got to stop startling me," I said.

"Sorry," he stared for a second.

"Uhh you're staring, that's the second time, what's up with that?"I asked even though I think I know the answer.

He turned bright red, "Uhhhhhhh...(really quietly) because I like you."

Even though I heard him I made him say it louder, "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you. What was that?"

He said it a bit louder so I could hear it better, "Because I like you," he admitted.

I smiled, "Oh. I already knew that!"

He looked at her in shock, "You knew, but you still hung out with me?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Because it would've been awkward, but you still hung out with me. Why?"

I turned bright red, "Race you!" I shouted. We both took off. "I'm totally going to beat you!" I shouted.

"In your dreams!" he shouted back. He started catching up with me, but I then got way ahead of him and beat him.

"I told you I was going to win," I said.

I started to take out some books and Jacob saw them and stared at them with wide eyes, "Have you read all of them?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Wow, do you think you could read one to me?" I nodded and read the back of them to him, and he chose The Girl Who Could Fly. I read 10 chapters to him before dinner and two after.

 **(The next day)**

We all got ready and headed to breakfast.

Jacob sat next to me, "I forgot to mention that tomorrow is capture the flag," he told me.

My eyes went wide, "How could you have forgotten to tell me this! That's when Percy gets claimed!" I then got a terrible headache.

"How do you know about that?" I started to fall out of the chairs and blackout.

"Angie! Angie! Angie what's wrong! Someone, please help her!"

I woke up in a lot of pain, I have no idea where I am then what happened came back to me. "Hey. Are you feeling better? Can I get you anything?"

Suddenly I was really thirsty, "I'm feeling a tiny bit better, and can you get me some water please?"

He got up, "Of course!" He went to go get water for me,and right before he left I said: "Thanks." And he smiled.

 **(Jacob's POV)**

Angie was really worrying me about how she suddenly passed out, she's been asleep for a day and a half. Angie started to stir. I looked at her and she was awake, I asked her if she felt better or if she needed anything. "I feel a tiny bit better, and can you get me some water please?"

I got up, "Of course!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you," she said. I got a cup of water, but when I returned she was asleep again. I thought she was alright and peaceful, but then she must have started having a nightmare because she was crying and I tried to wake her up with no prevail. I then saw her starting to wake up, but not fully, she started crying out in pain.

 **(Nico's POV)**

Suddenly I fell over in pain I would've collapsed if it weren't for Will. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he said with concern in his voice.

"This is not what happens normally when a kid of Hades is hurt or in pain, but I _am_ pretty sure it's a kid of Hades. We have to check on Hazel!" I shadow traveled and I saw my sister on the floor.

"Are you okay what's wrong? Why are you in pain?" she asked.

"What? I thought it was you!?" I said confused. "Let's check the infirmary!" Will suggested.

We nodded in agreement. I was able to manage getting us all to the infirmary, and we saw a girl who was in so much agony. "What are you doing here." asked a boy sitting next to the girl.

"I could ask you the same question. Look, we're here because that girl is causing me and my sister Hazel pain probably because she's a very powerful kid of Hades."

 **(Jacob's POV)**

So three kids pop in, and one says that Angie's a very powerful kid of Hades. "But that can't be right. Angie's light and bright and sunshiney," I realized what I said. "No offense," I said.

"Some taken," mumbled Nico.

"HELLO! Have you forgotten about the most important thing going on?" Will was pointing at Angie. I probably had the same uh-oh expression Nico had on.

 **(Angela's POV)**

I was in so much pain all I could think about was why this was happening. Then I realized that...

 _Bookmark: Cliffhanger-at least had been for some people in the past when I still was way more clueless than I am now and I didn't know how to make chapters-about what Angie had realized_

I was getting my powers. Do all campers go through this because its terrible. "Someone please go get Chiron!" shouted Will. I started to pass out in pain again.

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I ran to go get Chiron, and found him talking to Percy, "Chiron!" I shouted out of breath. He turned to face me.

"What's wrong Jacob?" he asked.

"Its Angela!" We both ran to the infirmary. Angela was asleep, but still she was crying.

"What's happening?" asked Chiron concerned.

"We have no idea! They think she's a kid of Hades!" I said.

 **(Nico's POV)**

The kid and Chiron said her name was Angela. We are all still clueless about what's going on with her, whatever it was it had something to do with being a powerful kid of Hades...I think. My pain started fading a little, and I could tell by Hazel calming down that her's was fading too. We both must have thought the same thing because her and I looked at Angela, she's calming down.

 **(Angie's POV)**

I started to feel a little better, and was able to go to sleep...I woke up sweating, and looked to the side and saw Jacob, "How long was I out, and how long have you been here?" I asked.

"You have been out for two days, and I have only left for food, and to go to the bathroom," he answered.

"Well that makes sense. Your breath stinks." I said teasingly. He looked shocked. "I'm just messing with you," I said laughing. I felt better, so I started to get out of bed to be stopped by four people: Nico, Will, Hazel, and Jacob. "I'm fine," I said then with a confused look I asked: "When did you get here?"

They made me lay back down, "We've been here for a couple minutes just out of view..." Nico answered.

"Yeah kissing," Hazel muttered.

Nico didn't completely hear her, "What was that?" he asked.

"What? Oh. Nothing," she said. I smiled a little.

Chiron walked in, "You should rest a little longer." he said.

"But I'm better now," I complained.

They all looked concerned, "You should still rest," argued Jacob.

"Fine," I said pouting. "But first can I have some food?" I asked suddenly feeling hungry. Jacob went and got some food, and once I finished I started feeling tired again, so I went back to sleep.

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I didn't want to wake her, because she looked so peaceful, but it was time for her to get up, and out of the infirmary. I gently shook her, and she started to stir, "Good morning. Today you can finally go to your cabin."

She kind of glared at me, "You. Woke. Me. Up." she said upset.

"Well, you have to leave the infirmary. Now, do you need help getting up?" I asked.

"No I can do it myself," she grumbled. She tried to get up but then stumbled, but fortunately, I caught her. I looked at her with a smug smile waiting for her to say it. "Okay fine, I need your help," she mumbled.

I grinned, "Well someone's grumpy when they first wake up," I said teasingly.

"Humph," she grumbled. I helped her walk to her new cabin. A lot of people were wanting to know if she was alright because they had seen her fall out of her chair. She looked like she appreciated the concern, but I could tell she wasn't ready for all this so I shooed them away. Angie looked at me thankfully. We arrived at her new cabin, and it looked like all her stuff was already there, she grabbed a pair of clothes and a toothbrush and headed to the bathroom.

 **(Angie's POV)**

I was glad that so many people were concerned about me, but I wasn't ready for any of that. Luckily Jacob noticed because he shooed them off, which I was very grateful about. Now I am finally able to get changed and brush my teeth, I looked in the mirror and saw that I had a terrible case of bed head; I realized I forgot my brush, so I quickly got ready and came out to grab it; I glared at Jacob, "Why didn't you tell me my hair was a mess? Come to think of it I wonder why the other campers say anything."

He shrugged, "I really didn't notice, and I guess they only cared about the fact that you were okay." I finished brushing my hair, and Nico walked in.

"I'm going to leave and I will check up on you later," he said and they switched places on taking care of me...I was getting tired of someone constantly watching over me.

"You don't have to watch over me, I'm fine, it's not like you even know me that much so there's no reason for you to watch over me besides the fact that we're siblings; and besides you're _the_ Nico the one who doesn't care too, too much about most people." I pulled out a book and started to read.

"You're right, but Will, Hazel, Chiron, and your boyfriend Jacob made me," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I scoffed, " I am _very_ offended! Also, he is not my boyfriend!" I argued defensively. He rolled his eyes, and I went back to my book. My stomach grumbled.

"Someone's hungry." he stated.

"Thanks, Mr. Obvious," I joked with a roll of my eyes. I got up, and walked to the door to open it, and found Jacob listening to us. He surprised me so I might have punched him..."I am so sorry, but you were kind of asking for it. You _were_ listening to our conversation." His nose had started bleeding. I heard laughing, and turned around to find it was Nico. Jacob glared at him. "Lets' take you to see the nurse," I said pushing him along. I had a concerned face on, but in my head, I was laughing like crazy.

"So how are you?" I asked after his nose stopped bleeding.

"Well, now I know never to be in the way of that punch." he replied. I shook my head and shrugged.

 **(The Next Day)**

After I knew that Jacob was okay I was pretty upset, so I was searching for him to give him a piece of my mind. I found him in the Hermes Cabin. He looked up and smiled, but then he frowned. "What's wrong? he asked...

 **(Jacob's POV)**

Angie came in and I was really happy to see her until I saw her face, "What's wrong?" I asked, I could basically see the steam coming off of her face.

"Well you have been a bit too concerned, kind of nosey, and really annoying!" she yelled. I was really confused, but I have a feeling I should run, so I did exactly that. She seemed really upset so I just kept running. Once I couldn't go on anymore I was at the big house.

"Why were you running?" asked Chiron. I then saw an Angel -I mean Angela coming towards us.

"That's why." I panted out of breath. Chiron got in between me and Angela.

"What's going on?" he asked with a stern tone. Angela then paused and blinked confusedly.

"W-where am I? Oh hi, Chiron when did you get here, and why are you out of breath like you've been running a lot, Jacob?" she asked which made me confused. I turned to Chiron and he had a look on his face that indicated he felt the same way.

"I was running, because you were chasing me," I said still panting. "And again I say you run fast."

She again had a confused look on her face, "I was chasing you? Why would I ever do that?"

I looked at her in the eyes, "You said you were upset about me watching over you. You really don't remember that? You basically chased me all across the camp." I stated.

"Why would I ever be upset about that its sweet. Also, no I really don't remember chasing you."

We both looked at Chiron, "Well normally kids of Hades aren't that emotional, but kids of Aphrodite are, but that can't be right because you _are_ a kid of Hades that has been confirmed, but it could be possible... no that can't be it. That hasn't happened in centuries."

We both gave him a look, "Don't do one of those kind of moments." We said in unison.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you _are_ a kid of Hades, but have been blessed by Aphrodite. They must have something planned for you." We were probably thinking the same thing: _this is not going to be good._

"I am so sorry I chased you I had no idea what I was doing," she apologized as we walked away from the Big House.

"Its okay you said it yourself you had no idea what you were doing, but I wouldn't be surprised if Hermes blessed you also because you can run _super_ fast. The only reason why I had the advantage was that I got a head start." In a way she looked kind of distant, "Hey what's wrong?" I asked grabbing her arm.

She turned to me, "Well it's hard to believe that I was blessed by Aphrodite. I mean like she's really pretty. I think. I have never seen her, but I am 99.9% sure she is- but back to the point she's really pretty and I'm.. well..just me. I mean like you would think that I would be a smidge pretty because of her blessing me."

I tilted my head a little, "I can believe it, I only need one look." I immediately regretted what I said.

She looked down and I sware I could see her blush at least just a little, "How could you think that-I mean just look at me." Now I was the one blushing, "Well...um..because...w-well um." I never thought I would ever say this but I was happy that an Aphrodite kid showed up.

"Oh hi! You must be the girl that was blessed by my mom. That means that you have to our cabin, and hang out. We could have a makeover maybe even a sleepover!" Exclaimed Drew. Angie looked backed at me as she got pulled away. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention my name is Drew." Suddenly Angie's eyes turned wide-kind of like when she remembered something from her dreams...you know what its exactly like how she reacted... **_OH NO!_** not again. Angie turned her head back to Drew...

 **( Angie's POV)**

"Oh, my gosh Drew. Like the Drew!" I exclaimed remembering something.

"Well I am so happy you heard about me!" she said clearly soaking up the 'fame'. I started to double over in pain with a splitting headache. Not again! Drew started to realize what was going on. "OMG! She's that new girl... what was her name? Angie! That's right."

Jacob glared at her, "Well no duh. Who do you think she was?"

Drew shrugged, "Well I don't know! I thought she was just some mortal who was blessed by Aphrodite!"

Jacob started to pick me up, "Let's talk about this later, but _let's_ talk about the most important thing," He glanced at me.

"Oh right. The infirmary is too far let's go to the Aphrodite cabin!"

Jacob nodded, "Anything that will help my Angel-I mean Angela!" Drew smirking was the last thing I saw before I passed out...

I started to wake up and remembered what happened. I looked around, and what I saw was horrifying...everything was pink. To the side of me, I saw Jacob watching me like a hawk, and well...Drew freaking out. My headache wasn't as bad as last time, so I was easily able to get up, but when I tried, of course, Jacob had to stop me. "You should rest," he said tone full of concern. Drew then saw that I was awake, so she turned around completely, unfortunately, everyone had been looking and listening to her so everyone was now looking at me.

"Do you feel better hon?" she asked.

"Okay drop the act Drew. Hey Angie. How are you?" asked Piper blocking part of Drew's sight of me.

"I'm okay. Is it okay if I stay over for a day or two at most?" They all nodded, and I smiled warmly.

"But only on one conditon," _of course there had to be a condition_ , "You have to play truth or dare at least twice with us. At least if you only stay here a few days-any more than that and how many times we play will go up. Oh yeah, also your boyfriend can join too." She winked at Jacob and he turned bright red.

"Again I say that he is not my boyfriend. But I agree to your terms." I looked at Jacob.

"So should I sleep over too?" he asked unsure.

"Well of course who else is going to take care of Angie!? Speaking of she might want some food," replied Drew and of course at that moment my stomach had to grumble. I looked at him and I nodded, he got up and went to go get me some food.

"So, your friend is _soo_ cute when are you guys going to get together. You would be so cute together!" I blushed and glared at her. I opened my mouth to say something but she started to talk again. "Yeah, yeah you aren't together, but it's **_sooo_** obvious that you like each other," she turned and walked away. Jacob came in with food and I grabbed it.

"You sir are my savior." I ate and fell asleep. About 20 or 30 minutes later I was woken up to find one tired Piper and one tired Jacob. I quickly brushed my hair and changed into some clothes on my bed, but they weren't mine, the jeans were like two sizes too small, and the fact that they were jeans made them even more uncomfortable because they are always so tight and thick. And the shirt ... well... that's a whole different story; it was too short and too tight. I walked out and asked why I was up this early.

"Its time for truth or dare and before you say anything **_yes_** this early in the morning." We all got into a circle and they got a bottle. Drew spun it and I was crossing my fingers that it wouldn't land on me...yes! It landed on one of Drew's brothers. Oh, gods! I forgot to take my night meds. I started to get up. "Hey! Where do you think you're going! You have to stay here and play!" Drew exclaimed.

"I forgot to take my night pills." Jacob and Drew looked at me blankly, "You take pills?" he asked. "Yeah for my ADHD in the morning and at night I take two for...reaons." They all blinked.

"Wow," said Jacob. I just shrugged and looked at the time; I sat back down.

"I thought you said you needed to take your pills."

I shrugged again, "It's too late; I can't, but warning I will be emotional." We all continued with the game. Drew's brother chose dare, and he has to wear a dress for the next 5 rounds. "You look gorgeous," I commented everyone laughed at that. He spun the bottle...oh no its going to land on me...that was so close it landed on...Jacob.

"Oh, crud. I guess I choose truth," he said.

Drew smiled big, she started to talk, but her brother interrupted her, "No. I get to ask him the question. So...If you had to kiss someone in the room who would it be?"

Jacob turned pink. "Well...um...I guess...w-well." Jacob stuttered. I started to black out for some reason.

 _Bookmark: Angie-unbelievably-passes out. Again._

 **(Jacob's POV)**

I was so embarrassed. I turned to Angie and smiled big, but then we noticed that Angela wasn't acting normal. "What's wrong Angie?" she didn't answer. The water around us started to float.

Drew looked at me, "Do you think you are getting claimed?" she asked confused.

"No. My godly parent is my mom... wait does that mean..." We all turned to Angie.

"Is that even possible to have a godly parent _and_ be blessed by two gods?" Angie then snapped back into reality and looked at us confused.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" She then looked around and saw all the water floating around her, "Oh wow. Am I doing this?" she asked.

"We think so," Drew replied.

Her eyes went wide, "Oh. Can we please move on with the game? All this attention is making me nervous."

That's weird she started to cry a little I couldn't help myself I pulled her into a hug, "Hey its okay. Let's move on with the game." Drew nodded and then had a big smile plastered on her face. I glared at her, and I kept holding on to Angie. She started to calm down a little, "I told you I get a little emotional."

Someone cleared their throat, "So you didn't answer my question..."My face probably looks like a tomato.

"What question?" Angela asked.

"Well, I asked him if he had to kiss someone in the room who would it be?"

I groaned, "Why did you have to ask that?" He glanced at Drew, "Well, I didn't really have a choice. Drew made me." Drew elbowed him and put an innocent smile on her face. I gave her a look that if glares could kill it would have.

"Well...if you don't like the girl that I think you like you could go out with me, and I know you would love to...but if you do this will determine it," she said still with an innocent smile.

"Well um, I would kiss (so quiet no one could hear) Angela." Everyone leaned closer.

"Even I couldn't hear you, and I am right by you."

I cleared my throat, "It doesn't matter if you didn't hear it I said it, so we can move on." I span the bottle, and it landed on Drew."Truth or dare?"

She smiled, "Dare."

I thought about what I should dare her to do, "I dare you to wear the ugliest clothes in the cabin." They all looked at the shoes of shame.

"Oh no. Fine! Okay," she grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. Once she came out everyone turned to look, I was trying my best to hold in my laughter, and I could tell so was Angie, we both burst into laughter. Drew glared at us and Piper because she was laughing too.

She stomped over to her spot and sat down, she spun the bottle and it landed on Angie, "Dare,"chose Angie because dares are her favorite choice out of the two

. Drew smiled evilly, "I dare you to kiss the person you like." Angie got out of my grip to do her dare, I was a bit upset that it wasn't me, but she turned around and kissed me on the cheek. She blushed and sat down while I sat there staring into the distance and smiling like an idiot.

When she spun the bottle, it landed on Piper, "Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," chose Piper. Angie sat there thinking about what to do to Piper, "I dare you to let Drew do your makeup."

Piper glared daggers at Angie, "You are absolutely _EVIL!"_ Drew got up and practically dragged Piper to the bathroom. Once they came out Piper looked like Drew had dumped on the makeup; Angie's face was turning red and a tear fell. "Hey, whats wrong?" I was immediately by her side. She burst out laughing, Piper glared at her and sat down.

She span the bottle and it landed on Drew's sister, "Truth or dare?" Piper asked.

"Dare," she stated confidently.

"I dare you to do five cartwheels."

She slumped. "You know I am terrible at those!" she whined, and got up and did her cartwheels-well actually I don't think those could be called cartwheels more of tumbles. She finished them and spun the bottle, and it landed on Drew, "Truth or dare?"

Drew smiled, "Truth," she replied still smiling thinking she was safe from any terrible dare.

"What is the real reason you brought Angie and Jacob here?"

Drew's face turned pale "Well um...I wanted to get them together," she smiled triumphantly.

"The whole truth."

Drew's shoulders slumped. "Fine. I wanted to bring them together so I could break them up." It was Piper's turn to smile triumphantly. Drew span the bottle and it landed on me.

Uh-oh. Either one I choose is a trap, "Truth."

Drew frowned, "You're no fun. You haven't chosen dare yet so you have to now, so...I dare you to hold the hand of the person you care the most about," she had a malicious glint in her eye.

"I hate you," I turned to Angela, "Only if its okay with you."

She blinked suprised, "What it's me?"

I rolled my eyes, "No duh. I did already tell you that I like you."

She was red, "Well, you could have liked someone more than me! You could have only had an itty bitty crush on me, but its okay." I smiled. She yawned and after a couple more rounds and I realized that she had fallen asleep; I picked her up and took her to the bunk she slept on.

 **( Angela's POV )**

I am so tired. What happened last night came back to me flooding me with dread. I quickly got ready and started to read. I felt someone tug me; I turned my head, and saw Drew, as she pulled me up and dragged me to the bathroom. "What are you doing to me!" I complained once we were in the bathroom. She got out her makeup kit. "I know what you're thinking. Don't do it!"

She pulled out her lipstick, "You don't have a choice!" She said.

"No really! If I have too much makeup on my skin will dry up because of my Excema!"

She stopped, "Wait you have Excema? Well, I guess we will just have to use less!" she continued to get out her makeup.

"Well at least put some lotion on!" I exclaimed.

"Fine," she pulled out some scented lotion.

"No! If I have scented lotion it will not only burn but dry out my face! Aveeno is better." I grumbled.

"Wow you are so needy and whiny, but I can't argue with beauty," she pulled out a bottle of Aveeno. Once I came out I felt like a clown. I wanted to wash it off, but Drew pushed me out, and made sure I wouldn't.

Everyone's eyes turned to look at me, "I _do_ look like a clown don't I!" I moaned.

"No you don't." said Jacob. I blushed, but because of all the makeup I have on they probably couldn't see it. I went to read my book. After a few minutes, I felt my face drying up, "Shoot! My face is already drying up!" Everyone looked at me.

I stomped over to the bathroom to wash it off, but Drew stopped me, "No. Don't wash it off. So what's everyone's schedule today?" Everyone said they had no training. "Well that means we will play another game of truth or dare soon!" We all moaned. When Drew wasn't looking I washed off the makeup, and after a while she realized I did. "What! Why did you wash it off!" she exclaimed.

"It was annoying me."

She huffed, "Fine, but that means we will start truth or dare early!"

We all got into a circle, and Jacob surprised me by sitting down next to me, "Why are you sitting by me? I thought because of yesterday you wouldn't want to."

He shook his head, "That is nowhere near the case." I blushed.

"So who should spin the bottle first?"

I rose my hand, and I span the bottle, and it landed on Drew, "Truth or dare?"

She smirked, "You are too innocent to do anything bad so dare."

I smiled evilly, "Oh me? Innocent? You are so wrong. I dare you to wear those ugly clothes again, with no makeup, and run around camp."

Her smile dropped, "You _are_ evil."

I put on an innocent look, "Oh I thought you said I was innocent." She got up, and got dressed. We followed her outside and she did her task; we were laughing the whole time.

(Once we were back at the cabin) Drew was really mad; she span the bottle and it landed on...me. Oh no.

She smiled evilly, "Truth or dare?"

Either one is a trap, "Truth," I prepared myself for complete humiliation.

"Who is the boy you completely and totally love?" she asked.

"Why are you guys stuck on me and Jacob's love life, and who says its a boy?" They looked shocked. "Ok lets just say that I'm sitting by him or her."

She shook her head, "I said you have to tell me who they are."

I rolled my eyes and I scooted closer to Jacob, "Ok fine its Jacob."

Jacob smiled, "Yay! Um I mean...you know what I don't care." He scooted closer to me so there was no space left between us.

"Awwww," everyone said in unison.

"Oh be quiet!" We both snapped. I span the bottle, and it landed on Jacob. "Okay you know what I am tired of saying them already. Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." he replied.

"Well I really got nothing. Actually, do you really like me?" I asked, both of us turning a little pink.

"Yes." I smiled and placed my head on his shoulder.

They all looked like they were going to say 'aww' again, "Don't you dare say anything!" I said shutting them up. He span the bottle and I started to blackout again. Gods this is getting really annoying!

 **(Jacob's POV)**

Angie really likes me! Yay! I turned to look at her, but she wasn't acting normal. Again! Why? I guess Piper and Drew noticed too. "Its happening again?!"

This time Angie started floating, "Okay this is crazy! How is it possible to have some sort of connection to all of the Big Three? This time we need to get Angela to Chiron!" I exclaimed. I grabbed her and ran to the Big House.

Chiron saw us coming, "What happened now?"

We were all panting, "Angela is blessed by Posiden _and_ Zeus!"

Chiron's eyes went wide, "What?"

Angela started to wake up, "What happened this time?" she asked.

"It turns out you were blessed by Zeus too."

Her eyes went wide, "What how is that possible? I mean I am not that special never have been! This is so confusing!" she started to run away.

"Wait!" I found her in the forest. "Again I say you run fast. Soon enough you will be blessed by Hermes!" I said teasingly.

"I already was," she said and I realized she had been crying.

I went to sit next to her and I hugged her, "Hey, its okay. When did you figure out?"

She snuggled up to me, "When I was running I partially blacked out, and when I did I saw the symbols for all the gods. I never told anyone, but whenever I blackout I see the symbols of the gods that blessed me and my dad's symbol. This time I saw all of the 12's symbols." I was happy she shared and that she did with me first.

"Wow, that's a lot." She nodded, "Its also really hard to believe." I pulled her closer and embraced her in a hug.

"How about we go to your cabin?" She nodded and we got up and walked there, when we walked in we found that Nico is in the cabin also. He looked up when he heard us coming.

 **(Angie's POV)**

"Hi Nico! Oh, I have been meaning to ask you how you do that traveling in the shadows thing," I mentioned.

"Well, I guess its a thing you either have or you don't." I tried stepping into the shadows in the corner and I thought of where I wanted to go I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was behind Jacob.

"Wha where did she go?" he asked freaking out. I giggled, but when he turned around I shadow traveled into the corner.

"You're a natural," Nico complemented.

I smiled big at his comment, "That was really fun!" I started to fall a little, but Nico caught me.

"I was wondering when you would pass out," he said.

"But I'm okay I don't feel like I am going to pass out." Right then I passed out. Once I woke up it was already night; I went for a walk and then I saw monsters at the border. I shadow traveled to Chiron, "There are monsters at the borders!"

He quickly got up, "So you learned to shadow travel?" I nodded and we both ran outside. I first woke up Nico, then I woke up Jacob. I ran with Jacob to get some weapons and once we got them we ran to the borders. There weren't that many so we easily fought them off.

"Wow, you did great," praised Jacob.

"It wasn't that hard at all." I shrugged.

"Yes it was. The monsters were really strong. I feel like I'm going to collapse and by the looks of it so does Nico," he said.

"I didn't think so." I hugged him and said good night.

 **(The next day)**

I am getting better and better at fighting. I even went up against Percy and won. Almost. But, I am getting better, now I can shadow travel like its nothing, I almost finished the rock wall, and I am starting to run longer. Also, I heard that we can stay here even after summer; I think I might, but I don't know for sure. Tomorrow we are playing capture the flag and I think I can win, but we only have two players me, and Nico, we might join up with the Posiden cabin or the Zeus cabin, maybe both...you know what probably not because having the Big Three kids on one team might be unfair. I met up with Jacob in the woods;e hadn't told me why we were meeting up here yet, so I'm totally clueless about this. "There you are! I wondered when you would show up! I think you're ready to fight the monsters!" exclaimed Jacob when I came into view. I gave him a look, and he was like, "What! I think you're ready!"

I rolled my eyes, "You are-well I don't know," I said unsure of what he said; then just when I thought I could have the closest life to normal a demigod could have I saw everything in mythology history past, recently, and present. Jacob saw how I was off for a few seconds and automatically looked worried, so I tried for a reassuring smile, but failing to do so. "I am okay, just saw something I would be better off without, but I'm okay nothing I can't handle but let's put that aside and let's see who can kill the most monsters; ready to get your but kicked by the Camp Half-Blood newbie?" I said changing the subject.

"I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken, just because you are new doesn't mean I'm going easy on you," he said in response. At that, I took off running with him behind.

 **(After the hunt)**

It was amazing and fun, so much so that I'm planning on doing it more often. I replayed what I saw in my head; the Egyptian Gods, and the Norse exist and no doubt there are more. _I don't understand why the Fates chose me out of millions why me? Its a lot to put on one girl, but what's done is done it's my choice to live happily and well or not not more being sorry for myself. Now its time to see what exactly my purpose is and what I can do with my powers._ "Hi; did you like hunting in the woods?" said a familiar voice, startling me out of my thoughts, making me jump, like usual. **(AN: I am always saying how I don't get scared exactly but startled very very very easily. Even if I know its about to happen or something is going to show up I get startled. Example: Cue the bell: RIIIIINNNGGG! Cue the Angie: Ahh! I would have even said before: the bells about to ring but most likely, even though I know its going to happen, I am going to jump. sorry for the interruption.)**

"Don't scare me like that Nico!" I yelled in anger.

"Sorry, but I asked a question and normally answers follow them," he said in response.

"It was so much fun, I am planning on doing it a lot more."

He nodded, "Well I am glad you had a great time with your boyfriend," and then he jumped into the nearest shadow knowing how much I hate when people say that because its not true (no matter how much I wanted it to be) and I don't know if Jacob feels the same. Still blushing like crazy I arrived at my cabin and thought more about what I saw and pulled out my sketchbook to draw it. Then it happened. I- you're never going to get this-blacked out a-freaking-gain. When I woke up I wasn't in my cabin anymore. Not even in Camp Half-Blood...

 **Every time I update it updates as a completely different story so anyone who comments on one will eventually be deleted because I don't think anyone wants 5 million stories of the same thing. That doesn't mean I don't want you to comment. Please still do. I am constantly getting stuck so ideas would help a lot like a lot,** **a lot. I got a comment (you have no idea how happy I get every time I get one) on if I was open for criticism and I am just as long as it doesn't get harsh because I ummmm... very, very sensitive. Sorry if any of you were waiting for an update, I had a lot of health problems (still do) one of them needing a procedure on my heart so I needed to recover and catch up on school work. School is getting really stressful and I have al ot on my mind some from starting middle school.**

 **So guess who just now found out how to make chapters...yep me, so I knew this story is really long and it might have gotten annoying to some of you trying to find your spot, but I tried something to fix it; I have more details on that in the story...somewhere in that mess. Good luck finding it!**


	2. The Newbie's Not so New

**Turns out I can make chapters...great that NOW I find that out (Also I don't use thesaurus)**

Previously: I wasn't even in Camp Half-Blood anymore…

 **(Angie's POV)**

I am in a dark and damp room and I can't move. I hear footsteps, and I start panicking not knowing what's going to happen I already tried to shadow travel with no prevail . "Don't worry the knocking you out thing was just a precaution sorry about that," said a voice in the dark.

"So why exactly do you need me here in the first place," I replied getting straight to the point and wanting answers.

"Duh, we want to test out your powers; see what you're capable of," responded another voice.

"Okay if this is going to work out with the least amount of resistance from me then you guys are going to have to show yourself and I do have a set of lungs I am not afraid to start shrieking and then break down on the spot, just saying," I said seriously, but still joking a little bit. They all stepped into the dim lighting all twelve of them; they were the gods.

"Sorry about this Angie," said a male voice in the back that I knew was my dad; the two voices that had been talking to me in the beginning belonged to Apollo and Aphrodite.

"So how exactly are you going to test my powers?" I asked Apollo and Aphrodite.

"We are going to put you through a series of tests," answered Aphrodite.

"I hope not tests to see if I would be a good girlfriend to your son," I said remembering what had happened to Psyche.

"What do you mean I thought you like Jacob," said Aphrodite confused.

"Exactly. Also, nosey but I guess love _is_ your field," I responded.

You could see the realization on Aphrodite's face, "How did you know?"

I smirked, "Did I pass any of the tests?"

I heard someone chuckle, "I like her already!" I was able to recognize it as Athena the same way I did to all of them even though I've never met any of them, not even my dad. No one knew but all my dreams show me my powers and kinda help me learn how to use them, so I had an idea of what I could do; I had figured out Jacob's parent in my dreams also. I started heating up my body to burn the rope, which took me a few seconds. Their faces were hilarious; they looked awestruck.

"Thanks Hephaestus for that," I said still smiling as I jumped out of the chair. "What? Something wrong? It's not like I'm stupid. So what's the first test?" I asked as they finally came to their senses.

"Obviously I should go first because I totally was the first one to bless her I mean how else did she see those visions!" Apollo exclaimed.

"That's not true and you know it!" I shot back and again they look surprised at how calm I am acting after talking to a god so rudely. "I am not that scared of what you can do to me especially because I still have the upper hand because you still don't know what I can do or what I know. Also I don't like lies and that is not true you did not give me those visions; please don't credit," I said angry.

"Fine okay I didn't give you the visions, and I don't know who did honestly," admitted Apollo, "I did give you some power though, but I think you already know what is don't you?" I knew what he was talking about; I nodded; everyone was looking at each other confused. I guess the gods didn't completely know what powers have been given to me and suspected that he gave the ability with visions.

 ** _Bookmark: Angie is about to show her powers from Apollo_**

I got ready to show them what I could do and after a few seconds nothing had happened and they started to get unsure and Apollo clearly was getting embarrassed then it started getting brighter and they looked at me. I started glowing and my light consumed the dark. I could feel Apollo's pride; I then suddenly stopped and summoned a bow and arrow and repeatedly shot an arrow one after another and made it onto a target in the center every single time, I told you I was making progress. "What do you think?" now trying my hardest to remind them that demigods have way more potential then they think and it's up to them to take notice and help them, not use them as their little pawns. You could hear a thunderstorm coming and a lightning bolt struck and everyone looked at Zeus who put his hands up like 'It's not me doing this' then everyone looked at me who was floating barely but still easily noticeable. I went back on the ground and summoned some water and controlled it to form 'Hi there how ya doin'. I think that was enough for them- at least for now-because I blacked out and woke up on my bed in my cabin. What a day...

 **AN: Sorry if you were looking for a longer update I, again, want to mention that I (sadly) just figured out how to make chapters. If anyone was wondering I have recovered and almost caught up with work because guess who got sick for the last week of school 'till Christmas break with flu and strep?! That's right! me. Hope there isn't a lot of work waiting for me when I return.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 **(Jacob POV)**

I went over to the place where I meet up with my friends for archery and found them talking something about a competition, and arguing about who did better. "Hey guys," I said interrupting their argument.

"Hey Jacob," replied my friend Ace, "so how is your girlfriend?" He had a mischievous look in his eyes knowing how mad that makes me, because I don't have the courage to ask her, scared she won't say yes. Braedan looked like he was going to explode with laughter and I probably looked like a tomato by now.

 **(After archery)**

We decided to play a few games of volleyball and we were up against a few Ares kids who looked ready to fight. Like usual, a group of girls showed up to watch and started giggling, I never liked that, but Braedan and Ace always start showing off as soon as they see them. I rolled my eyes and continued with the game.

 **(After a few games)**

We won two games out of three, the first game we won 5 to 7, the next one we lost 4 to 6 because Ace and Braedan were busy trying to impress the girls, and we won the last game 5 to 10. The girls started whispering to each other and started walking over. _Oh no, here it goes again._ Ace leaned over to me, "Looks like we got company." The group of girls walked over and started complimenting us and saying how great we did.

"Hey would you like to hang out with us at the edge of the woods; Chiron allowed us to have a picnic sort of thing there," said the girl in the front.

"Yeah, sure; why not? Jacob you in?" asked Ace. I nodded. We parted ways after they said that we would meet up in 15 minutes.

 **(At the edge of the forest)**

When I arrived lots of people were already there even Nico, which must mean Angie is here too. I looked for her and found her with the Aphrodite cabin, but she seemed a bit different her aura felt stronger. I walked up to her and they stopped talking, "Hey Angie, how are you?"

She turned and gave me a smile that could light up the world and make anyone feel happy, "I'm feeling great!" I was so relieved to hear that, and then I heard the giggling, I turned around and saw the group of girls coming. I sighed, dreading the fact that I will have to deal with them.

"Hi Jacob," said the girl who seemed to be the leader and a kid of Apollo, "we were wondering if you would want to, you know, hang out with us, or one of us." She stepped closer to me and I stepped back.

"Not interested, sorry," I replied and turned around and saw Angie a bit red, and angry, very, _very_ angry; I knew what that meant so I got out of the way, but she took a deep breath, calmed down, and looked at me, "I now have some steam I need to burn off, wanna have a race?" she asked. I nodded, "Why not, let's do it," I responded.

"Do you want to just do you and me or do you want to get more people?" she asked. I smiled, knowing that my friends would automatically want to race, and he wanted to see their faces when they see how fast Angie is.

I took a deep breath and shouted, "WHOEVER WANTS TO RACE COME OVER HERE!" As I suspected Ace and Braedan came, along with a couple Hermes kids, Jason Grace, and some others.

"Okay let me lay down some rules," Angie said earning some snickers because they knew she was new and they thought she was weak, which was a big mistake, "we are going to run from here to Zeus' fist and back, no powers or interfering with each other," she shouted. Someone shouted: _Ready...Set...Go!_ Then we were off, at first the Hermes kids were in the lead, but Angie just smirked and passed them with ease which shocked everyone, except me. She was far ahead and by the time we saw Zeus' fist in the distance Angie had already made it and was heading back.

I stopped for a break and then yelled, "Go Angie go!" She smiled at me and I kept running to the fist and saw the realization on Ace's and Braedan's face, which made me laugh as I reached the fist and headed back. Finally, when everyone caught up to Angie she had been sitting near the finish line drinking water.

"Finally you guys caught up!" she exclaimed grabbing a water and handing it to me, but as soon as our hands made contact she showed me what she had seen when they were about to hunt in the forest and she showed me her encounter with the gods. She whispered, "I trust Piper so I showed the same thing to her and she promised not to share it without my permission while you guys were running back. Also, I have decided that I want to be a year-rounder." I smiled really big, jumped up, and lifted her off the ground into a hug. I put her down and she grabbed my hand making me turn a bit red. We turned to see some tired campers, a smiling Piper, and some astonished faces. "I hope that shows anyone who doubts new campers and their strength that you shouldn't underestimate them!" Angie shouted. Annabeth and Piper started clapping, then Hazel and Frank, Nico and Will came next, then Percy Jason and Leo, and Ace and Braedan joined in followed by everyone else. _God I love Angie!_ I thought. Angie smiled, "How sweet!" I was surprised by her comment; to make sure I was right I tested it out, _you can hear my thoughts?_ She looked at me with wide eyes. _I guess I can! Wait does that mean if I am not paying attention I could tell him that he is my main reason for staying except for protecting everyone?_ She looked up, "Did you hear that last part?" she asked turning red. I nodded and she got even more red. We heard some voices coming our way and I recognized them as Ace and Braedan. "Angie these are my friends-" I got cut cut off. "Ace and Braedan," she said. We all had confused looks at how she knew that. She tapped her head, "I just got these powers Jacob I don't know how to control them." I nodded in understanding, but the others looked confused. _Telepathy, I just got it._

"Don't worry you guys aren't crazy we all heard it," I said reassuring them.

"That's so cool," commented Ace. _How come I don't get a cool girlfriend!_ Ace and Braedan thought. _You do realize we can read your thoughts right?_ They looked shocked, _Oh yeah..wait a minute I thought only Angie had telepathy._ Ace thought. _True. How come?_ I asked. _Our hands,_ I looked down and saw we were still holding hands, _I believe it has something to do with that._ We heard a group of people coming and Angie seemed as if their presence was causing her pain.

"Their thoughts! There are too many of them! Still don't know powers well enough to block off thoughts!" Angie screamed, it broke my heart to see her in so much pain I felt like I was feeling it with her and the anger of her having to deal with this boiled inside of me.

"Go tell the crowd to get away because their presence is causing excruciating pain to Angie!" Ace and Braedan scrambled off quickly knowing not to mess with me when I'm this upset. I rushed over to Angie not knowing what to do, but she seemed to calm down a little so I guessed they managed to shoo them away. _Thanks you guys,_ Angie said to all of us before she slowly drifted off to sleep...


	4. Chapter 4

**(Angie's POV)**

I have been training and practicing my powers and I have learned the basics of telepathy. I've gotten stronger; power wise and combat, and strength as a whole. I heard rumors about the newbie being called "The Camp Half-Blood Newbie", and how they were strong and powerful which left me wondering: Who is this person? and I learned it was me. Right now I am heading to the battle arena early because Chiron said there was something important they needed to discuss.

 **(At the Battle Arena)**

I saw Chiron talking with The Seven and Nico he turned when he heard me coming. "Hi, Chiron! What are you guys doing here I thought Chiron helps people train one at a time," I asked.

"No, he doesn't train people one at a time because he doesn't usually train people at all; only in archery," said Percy.

"I train Angie alone because I don't know what she can do or how powerful she is and I don't want any of the other campers being at risk. I have learned though, that she is really powerful and I believe that I haven't reached her full potential yet, and that's part of the reason why I brought all of you here," Chiron explained. "So let's get started! First off, let's get you better weapons!"

"Wait a minute, it took several days to have the perfect sword made for me, and you want to get me a new one? The one I have works just fine!" I exclaimed. Chiron grabbed a bag and pulled out a sword that would rotate through a cycle: it seemed to light on fire, have a reflection of lightning, glowed turquoise and blue-green, radiated pink, light up almost as bright as the sun, shined like the moon, looked wrapped in grape vines, reflected fields of wheat, glowing a blood red, then Greek letters floated around it. The hilt had a little skull at the bottom and gems right at the edge where the blade and the hilt met, and the rest was black. I tested it out in my hand when Chiron gave it to me and it felt perfect. "This amazing," I said in awe. The others nodded in agreement. Chiron wasn't done yet, he then pulled out a bow that had the moon and sun meeting in the middle with gold trailing behind the sun and silver trailing behind the moon that both gave out light; the arrows had a silver streak and a gold streak wrapping around it and, as I was told, the arrows got refilled magically (also as long as I have the bow in hand I can summon the quiver and arrows) . As soon as I was given it and had both my new weapons I knew that I could decide how I wanted it to be disguised. I imagined the bow having two parts (besides the string) the sun and the moon each being one half and where they meet up being a part that allows it to be able to snap together and apart. I unattached them from each other and made them shrink using the halves as charms and the string as a chain to make them into two different bracelets that I knew when needed, they would unshrink and I could reattach them, back into a bow. Next, I imagined my sword slowly shrinking and bending into a headband. When I opened my eyes everyone was looking at me in amazement and surprise written all over their faces, I looked at my wrists and, just as I imagined, I have two bracelets on: one with a moon charm and the other with a sun; I touched my head and I felt a headband that hadn't been there a while ago.

"Awesome," all the guys said in unison and the girls just rolled their eyes at the boy's immaturity. I grinned and pulled the bracelets off and I willed them to turn back into the halves of the bow and I reattached them and summoned the quiver.

"What's up with the update in weapons?" I asked Chiron.

"Well, because of how powerful you are you need a powerful enough weapon that can handle it," explained Chiron.

"Wait, Chiron why did you bring us here?" asked Annabeth.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot; you guys are going against Angie because I also found that Angie is way more powerful than I am and she needs to be more challenged. Good luck!" answered Chiron and he put enough distance between them that he could still see them but won't get in the way.

I put my hair up, "You guys ready to get your butt kicked?"

Percy snorted, "You are a really good friend, and I think we can all agree on that, and I don't like fighting with my friends unfairly. I mean eight against one, and we are _the_ seven, plus Nico of course."

I rolled my eyes. "I think I'll be fine," I responded.

 **(Percy POV)**

"I think I'll be fine," Angie responded. She put away her bow and took off her headband which confused all of us and then shocked us more and more as it slowly started growing into the sword she had been given earlier. She chose cool ways to hide her weapons. I pulled out Riptide and everyone pulled out their weapons and got in ready position. Everyone was waiting for the other to attack, and we stayed like this for a while until someone shouted to get on with it (which I saw was Clarisse) and then we found out a large group of people had gathered to watch. Angie used this as a distraction and ran to attack, but as I was about to defend myself she used the closest shadow and traveled behind Nico and knocked him out with one quick strike of the back of her hilt. She looked at me and smirked, _I told you I would be fine_. I at first was surprised and confused until I remembered that she has telepathy. Annabeth took advantage of the situation and tried to strike, but to all of our surprise Angie dodged, Piper then swiped at Angela with hopes of a hit but missed because Angie had slid under and was now a few feet away with a smug look on her face. We all looked at each other with a knowing look and nodded, it was time to use our powers. First I used the closest water source-some kids water bottle-and shot it at Angie which she had expected and dodged, which was exactly what we wanted. Jason, who had flown up into the air, was now above her, Piper was behind her and in case Angie hadn't dived to the right Annabeth was there on the left with Nico who had woken up a few minutes ago. Piper was trying to use charmspeak to no prevail, so she was immune, I mused. Jason was about to hit a lightning bolt at her, but as soon as he did she wasn't there...she was right next to him flying in the air. With a strike of her hand, Jason had passed out; she landed and charged toward me, who had been standing off on the side watching the action; I got ready to defend, and all you could hear in the arena was the clashing of swords; she was very strong-not power wise-that was for sure. She managed to get my sword out of my hand and she put the tip of her sword to my chest, knocked my feet out from under me and quickly turned around to defend herself from Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Nico. Nico shadow traveled to the back of her and unsuccessfully knocked her out, with how much force he put into it you would think she would pass out in a matter of seconds but nope she stood her ground; she did swerve a little but managed to get over it. "How dare you hit your little sister, old man!" she exclaimed and then kicked him so hard he flew pretty far. I looked at her eyes and they had flecks of red in them. As we stood there paralyzed in shock she crouched with one of her legs straight out and knocked everyone else's feet...and me. Again. We all tried to get up but it seemed like we were being held down by something invisible, and once more Angie shocked us as we figured out she was the one doing it. "I think I won," she said, and looked at the crowd who was staring at her in complete shock an started applauding and we joined in as she ran and jumped to land in that guy...Jacob.

 **(Angie's POV)**

I saw Jacob and ran to him and jumped into his arms, "I won!"

"I saw the whole thing! You did amazing," Jacob exclaimed. We both turned when we heard the clopping of hooves of Chiron coming over.

"Congrats Angie, that was...amazing!" he said shocked. "I think soon you will be as powerful as a god, honestly," he admitted. It was my turn to be shocked. By no everyone in camp had gathered around and everyone heard it.

"Is that even possible?" I asked in disbelief.

"I guess so," responded Chiron.

"What! That's not possible!" exclaimed Clarisse.

"Well, obviously it is!" Percy shot back.

"Oh be quiet Prissy!" Clarrise yelled. Chiron stomped his hoof to silence them-which always works- but they didn't shut up.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, getting their attention along with everyone else's.

Chiron nodded to me in appreciation, "OKAY, everyone back to your activities!" Chiron shouted and the crowd dispersed. I saw Jewel so I told Jacob where I was going and ran to catch up with her; as I was catching up I saw her glance at me and snapped her head back right away and sped up.

"Jewel! Jewel wait up!" I called knowing she couldn't ignore me if I did.

She stopped, "What do you want?" she asked tone full of acid.

"Wow! That was not the greeting I was expecting! I just wanted to apologize for not hanging out or talking to you lately," I said surprised by her attitude.

"Whatever. You were too busy stealing my popularity and all the attention!" she said still with the same amount of acid and anger, drawing some attention.

"I am not popular! I have been busy but not with that! I have been dealing with a lot of pain, so many changes, and a lot of training, for what feels like non-stop!"

"Oh really! You don't know you're popular! You are the "new powerful demigod"; I was the new kid of the Big Three, I was the popular one, I was the one everyone said was pretty and strong! Then, you come along and steal all of it! Not even being the sister of "Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus" will help me become less than just a shadow!" she yelled, which everyone heard.

"I am glad we had this fight because if we didn't I would have a friend who is obsessed with popularity and takes advantage of having an awesome, hero as a brother for fame. I hope you find a friend who can help you see how wrong that is and how to use your powers, not for fame, but for good, because obviously I can't, and I won't," I said and I turned and walked away as tears threatened to fall.

 **Sorry if this was a short update I got stuck and didn't want to force myself to write and risk it being terrible. Please comment. Thank you for the advice At****101 it was helpful and I hope the editing I did made the story better, but it took like 5 hours, no joke. Advice is welcome. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, have a great day, night, week, whatever.**


End file.
